Rose Petals and Vanilla
by Screaming Jokes
Summary: Rose petals, that was his favorite scent. Vanilla that was her favorite scent. How will these scents bring them together? Review and stuff. one-shot. No BBS spoilers. T for safety. Terra x Aqua


_Rose Petals and Vanilla_

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Kingdom Hearts, but sadly I only own my ideas, but that's good enough!

Sorry for any OOC-ness, blah, blah, blah reviews always welcome unless I say so

DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER-

-Aqua's P.O.V. -

I had thought today would be a peaceful day, considering no training and it was just me and Terra, but I was wrong.

I woke up, since I always have to wake up Terra, but I'm okay with it, I'm always happy to help him… Ever since the day we met, the day my feelings developed for him…

-Flashback -

"Master Eraqus, who am I meeting?" I asked half sleepily.

"Aqua, you are meeting your training partner, and fellow apprentice." I heard footsteps from down the hall.

"Terra, I'd like you to meet Aqua, our new apprentice, I'd like you to show her around."

"HI, I'm Aqua; I'm eight years old, what's your name?" I said completely forgetting Master said it several times, and then held my hand out to shake his.

"H-Hi, I-I-I'm Terra, I'm 10 years old." He said hesitating to shake my hand. I could've sworn he was blushing, oh well, I'll never know. "Come on I'll show you the castle." He said, smiling back towards me.

He took me everywhere. Answered all my questions, and took me wherever I wanted to go. It was a wonderful day.

"I had a great time Terra, let's do it again another time, kay?" I said, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek then running to my room, my face tinted with several shades of pink. My feelings for him started growing that day.

-End Flashback -

I remember that day so well... Now to wake up Terra, I walked over to his room, which was across from my room, and opened the door. I reached the side of his bed; he was turning in his sleep. I sat on the side of his bed,attracted to the smell of vanilla,and staring at his bare upper body; it was so… muscular, so defined… I was reaching over to touch it, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him, feeling heat rush to my face and making it red hot.

I was caught in a tight embrace; he soon turned over again, laying on his back now, my face resting on his chest, heat now surging in my face. I was actually enjoying my time here with him just listening to his steady, rhythmic heartbeat. I found myself hugging back, enjoying my time with him. He soon turned over again, this time not letting me escape; I was between the wall, and his long, tan, refined body, I didn't mind. I actually fell asleep in this position just snuggling into Terra, and inhaling his scent.

The scent of Vanilla, a very nice smell, and my favorite, why? Because it was Terra's scent, it was, shall I say addictive. Everything in his room smelled like vanilla, from his hair, to his bed. Everything he had taken the time to care for smelled like vanilla too… One more reason I love him…

Soon I woke up, wait it wasn't soon, it was twilight, we were in the same position, my face in his chest, and he hugging me closely, preventing escape, closing me in between his wall and himself.

-Terra's P.O.V. -

The smell of rose petals, that was my favorite smell, no, not favorite smell, favorite person's smell… _She _smelled like it… it was, intoxicating… Even her room smelled like it… Everything she held dearly had a hint of rose petals… One more reason I love her...

"Terra, wake up… WAKE UP TERRA YOU LAZY BUM!" I opened my eyes slightly, to see I was hugging her tightly, getting drunk in her smell. "DON'T MAKE ME USE MAGIC ON YOU!" That statement got me to open my eyes wide and let go. I would've suspected she fell on the floor, but I had dragged her onto my bed, trapping her between the wall and his body.1

I had blushed several tints of pink, caught up in thinking; I hadn't realized her face had a splash of red on it.

"Oh my bad…" I said in a whisper moving away from her.

"I'll see you at dinner!" She yelled running out of my room. "Oh and were having Chicken!"

"Okay…" I whispered to myself.

After getting dressed in casual clothing, (Master Eraqus said we'd have the week off, he had to attend to that unverse infestation somewhere by himself, leaving Aqua and I alone.) and putting on a new fresh cologne, scent of vanilla, and going to the Dining Hall.

"Good afternoon" She said seeming to ignore our little post-awakening embrace.

"Good afternoon" I sighed dropping into a seat.

"Here we go… all done!" She said with an accomplished smile.

Dinner went by in silence. I thanked Aqua for the meal, and went to my room. I found myself sitting on the indent next to my window, staring out into the forest. Staring, just staring thinking about stuff… One thought led to another then another then I stopped transitioning when I reached thought about the feelings I harbored for Aqua for so long. Remembering love at first sight 9 years ago when I was 10.

-Flashback 9 years ago -

"TERRA, COME HERE I HAVE SOMEONE I WANT YOU TO MEET!" Master Eraqus was calling for me.

"Okay, okay I'm coming." I sighed running down-stairs when I saw the girl that was with Master, I could've sworn my heart stopped beating for a second.

"Terra, I'd like you to meet Aqua, our new apprentice, I'd like you to show her around."

"HI, I'm Aqua; I'm eight years old, what's your name?" She asked hold her hand out.

"H-Hi, I-I-I'm Terra, I'm 10 years old." I hesitated then took her hand. "Come on I'll show you the castle." I said with a friendly smile.

I showed her everything, answered all her questions, and took her where she wanted to go. Her favorite place was the garden, because it was filled with a nice pond, and many rose bushes.

"I had a great time Terra, let's do it again another time, kay?" She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek, making me blush furiously. That made my day, and that's when my feelings started developing.

- End Flashback -

-Aqua's P.O.V. -

I found myself in my room after washing the dishes, taking a shower, thinking about this morning. After a while, I stopped thinking, and fell asleep, being content to what had happened this morning.

I woke up and got dressed in light clothing, yawned, and decided to wake up Terra, but not before putting rubbing a rose petal on my skin for that great smell.

Once in his room, I found him doing the same thing as yesterday morning, and wearing the same thing yesterday morning. I saw a bottle on his nightstand, it read "_Vanilla escence, smell like you showered in vanilla!"_ and smiled. I felt myself drawn to the side of his bed, inhaling my favorite scent all over again, secretly wishing I was in his embrace again.

My wish came true, he grabbed my wrist, like he knew I was reaching to wake him up, and pulled me into another iron grip embrace. My face was feeling very hot now, I hadn't noticed but we spontaneously teleported to my room, on my bed.

I tried pulling away as hard as I could, but he was to strong. A thought raced through my mind, if he wasn't awakened by me yelling, he wouldn't be awakened by a kiss, right? I rose up to his lips carefully, and placed mine against his, it was warm, and one-sided, wait, not one-sided, he was kissing back!"

-Terra's P.O.V. -

I was awakened by the feeling of teleportation, I opened my eyes slightly, and noticed I was in Aqua's room, on her bed, and I was hugging her, again, and once again getting drunk in her smell, wait no, not just her smell, there was a bowl of rose petals on her nightstand! I started blushing a dark red, and decided to pretend to sleep.

I held my iron grip on her tight so she couldn't escape, but I don't know why. Soon she stopped struggling. She inch by inch went up to my face and put her lips on mine. Her lips were so warm, it would be a shame not to kiss back, so I did, pulling her closer.

"I love the way you smell" Opening my eyes, and breaking the kiss for air, and telling her with a slight smile on my face.

"I-I-I love the way you smell too…" she told me with a shy smile on her face.

I leaned in closer to her ear and whispered: "But you know what I love more than that?" I asked with a slight tease in my voice, "you."

I loosened my grip on her, and allowed her to escape, but to my delight, she lowered herself back down, and hugged me tighter, burying her face into my chest.

"I love you too Terra" she mumbled into my chest, I could help myself from chuckling as her lips moved against my bare skin.

Unfortunately she thought that my laughter was a sign I was joking. She started sobbing and tried to get away, but my grip tightened around her.

"I'm serious you know? I do love you." I said trying to comfort her

"T-T-T-Then w-why d-d-did you l-laugh –_insert sniffle noise here_- wh-when- I -_ insert sniffle noise here-_ s-s-said th-that I-I l-l-love y-y-you?" she asked in between sobs…

"Because," pushing her away so she could look at me. "your lips tickle, you know?"

She came back into the embrace and started sobbing again.

"Why are you still crying?" I asked in confusion.

"B-B-Because, -_insert sniffle noise here- _I'm h-happy y-you l-l-love m-me t-too." She said with a smile forming.

I started laughing again.

"You know, moving your lips and crying on my chest is going to make me laugh even more." I told her, putting my chin to rest on her head, and inhaling the smell of roses.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry" she said, making me chuckle even more.

"Don't be." I said pushing her up, and bringing her into a passionate kiss. Breaking it for air, we started again, but this time I traced my tongue on her top lip, messaging her to open her mouth. She got the message, and opened slowly, allowing myself in and exploring her mouth with her tongue as my tour guide.

Finally releasing for air, "I love you Aqua and your smell of rose petals…" I said with much sincerity.

"I love you Terra and your smell of vanilla…" she replied.

That was the beginning of our loving relationship, and the day rose petals met with vanilla, and mixed perfectly.

_**The end**_

DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER- DIVIDER-

1. You can imagine that, right? Terra's long body on the left, Aqua in the middle, and the wall on the right trapping her.


End file.
